Death battle ultra
by gentlemen genocide machine
Summary: anyone and anything from across fiction can and will be pitted against each other to determine who would win a Death Battle


one hit kill vs ultimate body

akame stood there.

she had been sent to assassinate an individual who supposedly was immortal.

she had brought out the map she had with her double checking that indeed there was supposed to be a town in front of her.

instead there in front of her was a massive crater.

the air went still

the world became silent

she dropped the map then drew murusame to deflect the rounds fired at her.

"so,you finally caught up with me"

a man appeared, his arm a gun poking out of a tumourous nightmare of black flesh.

" _night raid"_

he continued to fire as he advanced upon

her.

she deflected the hail of bullets as she charged, akame released a flurry of strikes that Kieran blocked with his arm that bloomed into a shield and was back pedaling as akame pressed forward, the two going deep into the close by Forest.

kieran flung his arm out of the way and brought his other up to fire but found that his foe had vanished "hmm, an assassin with seemingly super human skill" he pondered as his bodies systems used his senses to scan for her " and if those rumers are true, a sword that kills with even the smallest of cuts" a jagged layer of metal began to cover most of his body, leaving his right arm and lower legs uncovered and merging with his shield to create a larger forelimb.

"certainly impressive, and an assured death to most".

he smirked, jagged spikes reached up the back of his head.

"whoever!"

he spun around and grabbed akame by the leg and throw her at a tree, the force enough to break and splinter the bark as she quickly stood up and ran off.

 _'how did he?'_ she thought as she hid among the foliage _' growing that 'shield' and 'armour' from his own body, a teigu?'_

akame monitored her foe as he looked for her.

akame noticed how his 'armour' seemingly formed over parts of his body that would be at the highest risk of being targeted by her, but akame couldn't be sure if this was intentional or not.

either way she had already won.

akame jumped out over him as Kieran snapped to her "there!?" he lifted up his arm and unloaded a upward rainfall of bullets.

she gracefully fell through them and landed, impaling murusame through his head, the gunfire slowly died down as she removed her sword and jumped of his still form.

akame sheathed her blade and began to leave.

a strange sound eminated behind her.

akame turned around and found Kieran's corpse was gone.

something landed behind her.

she jumped away and prepared to strike.

his form was comprised now of a segmented black armour, his limbs and body were spindly, his legs ending in spikes and arms ending in long narrow swords.

half of his head was visible with the rest covered by a sharp and angular helmet that had an equally sharp purple visor.

the visible half of his face smirked " what's wrong?, used to cowards and waste's of skin" he glided at her and spun his bladed limbs, akame was able to avoid the attack but saw as it easily parted the tree from its trunk.

Kieran laughed as he chased her, simply raising an arm to cut down trees that where in his way, any trace of his former appearance was gone.

he stopped the chase due to the large lake in his path, he looked around for his prey who unbeknownst to him was in the lake

akame swam to the other side though made sure that she wasn't found.

then it started to rain bullets.

she kicked up some dirt, which formed a large cloud that she used to escape.

as she returned to land she looked around for it.

she jumped and landed amongst the tree branches.

the assassin jumped between trees as they where cut down by her foe.

she fell to the ground and prepared to fight, her prey turned predator stopped metres from her arms crossed though strangely silent.

akame was tempted to use her 'trunp card' but realized he would just 'adapt' to it like how he 'adapted' to her and so, readied herself.

Kieran charged at her arms raised and the brought down with inhuman speed.

akame charged at him,body low to the ground and blade to the left.

the two meet.

Kieran's attack, capable of cleaving even steel, misses.

akame attacks, her blade separating his arms and torso.

she seathed her blade as his body parts fell, though this time akame would make sure he was dead.

she towered over his prone form and prepared to bring down murusame.

but.

something felt strange.

akame noticed the arm that impaled her.

she looked behind herself and found a skinless,half formed Kieran.

"heh, gotta admit kid, your pretty good"

multiple tendrils impaled her limbs and torso.

his expression seemed sombre.

"but"

he tore his arm from her body, large amounts of blood leaving her.

"not enough to handle me"

akame fell.

though she desperately tried getting up, she couldn't.

she tried again.

again.

again.

again and again.

but.

no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't.

Kieran took murusame.

even though she was close to death, she still tried to fight.

he couldn't help but be reminded of himself.

Kieran brough the blade down.

~the palace~

the doors flung open as a casual looking man walked in.

sitting in the throne was the emperor, not a Wise, powerful ruler mind you but a child.

and at his side was his advisor, who when asking the right people was really the one in charge.

"ah!, Kieran, you have returned, how was the mission?" the young emperor said.

Kieran didn't reply, instead showed them the decapitated head of his enemy.

"as expected of the 'eternal mercenary'!, now we have no need to worry about your commitment to our glorious empire!" the prime minister honest said, a large man who was never caught without eating some kind of meat.

"well, i think I'll keep the sword, y'know 'insurance' and all that" he said as he left.

though it would be easier to simply kill him, even honest knew that keeping someone like him around would benefit him greatly, and even if the thing where to betray him, he could count on esdeath to stall it.

[authors note]

first chapter of D.B ultra is finally finished!

suggestions for future fights is more than appreciated.

if anyone didn't like how i wrote this, i do plan on a 'remastered' version.

also please leave in reviews if you want me to keep the current form of writing or do it with research at the start.


End file.
